1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recording an information carrier of a rewritable type, the information carrier comprising a track and the device comprising recording means for recording an information block in a part of the track from an initial position, the information block representing information in a predefined manner.
The invention further relates to a method of recording an information carrier of a rewritable type, the information carrier comprising a track, and an information block being recorded in a part of the track from an initial position, the information block representing information in a predefined manner.
The invention also relates to an information carrier of a rewritable type recorded in accordance with the method.
The invention also relates to a device for reading an information carrier of a rewritable type recorded in accordance with the method, the device comprising reading means for reading and decoding the information blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement, method and information carrier are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,388.105. The device disclosed therein is suitable for an information carrier of an optically rewritable and readable type, such as, for example, a Compact Disc Erasable (CD-E), which has a rewritable layer of phase-change material. Such information carrier has a preformed track, a so-called pregroove. The pregroove comprises address information and is intended for positioning a write head during the recording process for recording in a track optically readable patterns which represent information. The information is contained in blocks which are recorded in specific parts of the track, so-called sectors, from an initial position depending on the address information. The information is then represented in a certain manner by the optically readable patterns which form the block. This representation includes, for example, a sector identification (ID), a synchronization zone, a data block and error detection and correction data, which information is contained in the data block under a specific coding. A problem with the known device is that the optically readable patterns start differing from the desired form when the information carrier is recorded recurrently, so that the reading quality is degraded. This reduces the useful life of an information carrier.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device in which the deviations of the patterns are counteracted.